


Unconditional

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Small married vicley oneshotVic and Lucas converse and joke around a little





	Unconditional

“You’re a good Dad”Vic tells her husband 

“But you’re an awesome mother Eggy”Lucas tells her

“Never hurts to let you know how much I value you Lucas”Vic presses a kiss to his lips

“Please never stop”Lucas gave her a toothy grin

“Those baby blues of yours always seem to make my day”Vic looked over to him 

“Loving how full of compliments you are on this fine morning”Lucas mentioned 

“Aren’t I always hot stuff?”Vic asked teasing him 

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around”Lucas suggested 

“Turning around and giving me unconditional affection and attention”Vic replies

“Exactly”Lucas whispered into her ear before leaving small kisses on the skin of her neck


End file.
